


Sp00derman Was The Imposter

by IncSpids



Series: IncSpid’s Holiday Fics [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I’m a sucker for venom peter can ya blame me, new years fic, no beta we die like loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids
Summary: The new year is time for new beginnings, hope, love. Definitely not for becoming the host of some weird alien goo.Happy New Year
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: IncSpid’s Holiday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sp00derman Was The Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Sorry this is a bit late. Some funky things going on in my life rn. Anyways here it is!! Hope you enjoy! As always if you notice any mistakes please don’t hesitate to let me know!! Love y’all

“I don’t like apple juice dude. It’s gross.”

“Peter I... how?! It literally tastes so good! It like… defined my childhood! How can you NOT like it?!”

Peter rolls his eyes at his friend. “Because it tastes nasty. Like… like Thor’s socks!”

Ned scrunches up his face playfully. “Bro, you know I respect you, but I didn’t know you were into that.”

Peter’s cheeks turn bright red as he jokingly bumps shoulders with his friend. “I DIDN'T SAY THAT!”

His best friend laughs as Peter steps out the door. “Whatever dude. See you at the New Years Party on Thursday! I’ll be wearing my new hat and everything!”

Peter waves his friend goodbye, letting his face cool down for a moment as Ned closes the door. He waits a second or two, walks down the street aways, then pulls out his phone. Smile fading as he sees the unread message from Happy.

Hoagie Sammich: Hey Peter, can’t pick you up from your little hang out or whatever. Tony has a big meeting that Pepper is forcing him to be at and I have to be there. Tony said Lab Day can be tomorrow. You’re gonna have to walk or swing (??) home.

Peter clicks his phone off with a dejected sigh then slides it back into his sweatshirt pocket. He starts walking down the street to head home, not feeling like drawing any sort of attention. He takes a turn down an empty block, leaving his friends apartment building behind him.

If he was being honest, he didn’t feel like going to the lab or even going out as Spiderman today. His spidey sense went off most of the day, as if he were being watched. He assumed it was just his powers being weird, but when he and Ned paused their game so his friend could “take a pee break”, he spotted something fall off of the window just as he looked over. Maybe he was just paranoid, but maybe not.

Peter really just wanted to talk to Mr. Stark about it, but if he was busy then he couldn’t, right? Though… Mr. Stark had told him to let either him or Happy know if something was bothering him. So maybe he should-

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted as a loud crash and a shout come from the alleyway just ahead of him. Before thinking, Peter’s hero instincts kick into gear. He turns the corner, fists ready.

A large man stands over an unconscious woman. He raises his fist to strike her, but Peter doesn’t let him get close. He grabs the man’s arm and knocks him off balance and into the wall. The large man stumbles with a surprised look, until he spots who thwarted him. A strange, toothy smile spreads across his face. His demeanor suddenly changing as he stands up rigidly straight.

Peter’s spidey senses start blaring, all danger radiating from the man in front of him. But no, that’s not a man. A regular man doesn’t have black goo leaking through his teeth and eyes. A regular man doesn’t sound like a wild animal who just found it’s lunch.

Peter starts slowly backing towards the woman. His only thoughts being, “PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT”. He only takes a small glance at her, needing to know if she could stand a chance at escape, but his heart almost skips a beat. She’s covered in black goo. His heart drops to his stomach.

This was a setup.

Peter’s focus is instantly brought back to the monster as it leaps for him. Peter dodges and tries running, but he only gets a few steps before he feels cold, clawed fingers stab into his calf. The teen collapses in pain, but doesn’t stop trying to escape.

He tries yelling but of course he’d gone down the one street with nobody on it. The one street that just so happened to still be destroyed from some alien attack. 

Peter grits his teeth as he is forced to drop to his stomach. The cold pavement and dirty water not helping his situation as he tries to crawl away from the demon creature behind him. He can feel something crawling up his leg. Something evil. Something that wants him.

“PLEASE! HELP ME! SOMEBODY!”

The coldness is at his hips now, black encompassing his entire lower half. He’d hoped Ned would hear him, he needed someone, anyone. The pain slowly disappears from his leg, but he still can’t move. Paralyzed by whatever it is that’s trying to consume him. He uses his elbows to slowly try and drag himself closer to the entrance of the alley.

Though, as the goo takes over his chest, he knows he’s lost. So he resorts to his last option.

Peter strains to reach his hand over to his other wrist. His hand hovering over his watch, ready to press the emergency button and scream like hell until Tony comes to save him. But he doesn’t press it. He can’t… won’t.. can’t.

Tears leak down his face as he watches his arms become swallowed by the black goo. As it crawls up his neck, he.. they let out a sob, but he tries one more time to call for help.

“H- HELP! PLEASE! Please… p-“

Suddenly his voice is gone. His… their jaw goes slack as the goo passes his ears and starts to spread over his face. His head thumps uselessly against the ground. He closes his eyes.

He would be trembling in sobs if he had control over himself… no he.. they. He would have called Tony. He would have… he would… they...

They don’t need help. 

They stand, the black goo seeping into the host’s skin. They take a breath, but do not open their eyes.

Humans are complicated and make symbiosis difficult.

But host is strong.

They must be strong. 

They are not human,

Humans are weak. Humans cry.

They are not weak.

They are Venom.

They have a mission.

Venom will not fail.

“No.”

“Tony come on-“

“I said no.”

“Tony, please, think about it.”

Tony rubs a tired hand down his goatee. “Steve, please tell me you did not just track me down after that long, boring meeting to tell me that we are spending New Years going over paperwork. Because we aren’t. That’s a job for the people I pay to do my paperwork.”

Steve sighs. “Tony you can’t take New Years from those people. They have families too.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “Jesus, Rogers I’m not heartless. They can do it after the New Year. Plus, I have a family too, Spangles. Who else is supposed to take Peter to his party? And who’s supposed to be the Stark household party animal of the night? Pepper?”

At that Steve scrunches up his brow and moves to say something else. But Tony won’t let him.

“Absolutely not! I would lose my good name. I would lose my title AND my dignity as the best father/role model. Not a scenario I like thinking about. So Rogers, no paperwork. That’s final.”

Steve rubs a hand tiredly over his face. “But Tony, we’ve been putting it off for months.”

Tony flips his million dollar jacket lazily over his shoulder then starts walking, Steve trailing close behind. “Okay? And we can’t put it off a couple more days? Rogers, it’s a no. I have people for this. Just relax old timer!”

Steve sighs in defeat. “Alright Tony. But that means we have to get started early on the second, okay?”

Tony half-waves him off. “Yeah yeah whatever. I have another meeting in 20 so what do you say we go grab a bite to-”

“M- Mr. Stark...”

The billionaire whips his head around, dad-senses suddenly blaring. His eyes instantly find his kid, then the bullet hole in his stomach. His eyes widen, a mixture of emotions suddenly flooding his system. “Peter? Oh shit, oh shit Pete!”

The teens eyes drop shut. He slumps over, almost as if he were dead (which he’d really rather not think about) and falls face first towards the ground. Tony drops his jacket and practically jumps forward to catch him. He gently turns the teen over then lays him on the ground, only turning away from his dying child as he applies pressure to the wound to look at Steve. “Rogers, alert Cho of a GSW and get her or Bruce or, or someone here, now.”

He turns back to his son, not even listening as the super soldier dials Cho. Tony puts a gentle hand on Peter’s face. “Bambino? Hey talk to me kiddo.”

Peter’s eyes slowly flutter open, but then slam shut as he goes completely limp. Tony enters panic mode. “ROGERS GET SOMEONE HERE NOW!”

The man continues putting pressure on the wound, but bends his head to touch his child’s. “Stay with me bambino. Stay with me please I can’t lose you.”

It takes seconds, but it feels like years to Tony. He’s gently guided away from Peter as the doctors flock over his child. The world begins to fall away, his only focus being Peter.

That’s when he noticed something… off.

As Tony stares at the bullet hole in his child, he notices it healing. Which… shouldn’t be happening. Can't be happening. Not at the pace that it’s healing. And, it shouldn’t look like that. It shouldn’t be inky and black.

But maybe it’s just shock. He should be glad Peter’s powers are kicking in. He should be glad. And maybe the color is just the blood. Yeah. He should be glad he’s healing. He should be glad.

“I’m fine Mr. Stark.”

Tony sighs. Why’d he have kids again? “Kid you almost died in my arms yesterday. You aren’t going to a party.”

The super-teen slumps in the hospital bed. “But Mrs. Cho said w- I- I’m perfectly fine!”

Said woman, of course, chooses exactly that moment to walk in. “Stark, as I said this morning, it’s a miracle but he’s perfectly healthy. It’s strange. Not even Steve, or Peter from our previous knowledge, could heal this quickly. It’s fascinating though, we’ll have to run more tests at some point Peter. Update your charts.”

Tony huffs at the woman, who basically said ‘Stop being a helicopter parent’, but with fancier words. He stands and rubs a hand tiredly though his hair. “Well, I don’t think you should go. Maybe we can put together something special tomorrow with the other Avengers and I can go pick up Morgan and Pep. Have an Avengers Family New Years Party.”

That makes Peter smile. “YES! I mean… yeah, that would be great.”

Tony playfully ruffles his kid’s hair. “Alright then. Let Cho poke and prod you a bit then we can head upstairs once you’re dressed. I think Sam just got the new Mario Kart.”

Peter smiles back at him once more, but again, something is off. Tony can’t sense the usual bright and childish energy that radiates from the teen. It’s odd, but he’d also just been shot.

Tony shakes away his thoughts and smiles back. Then turns and leaves the room.

A stiff, impersonal nurse comes to tell him Peter is ready. He lightly scoffs as she, almost militaristically, turns around and marches off once they get to the room. He’d have to ask Cho who had hired the 4x4.

Tony lightly pushes open the door, smile on his face, and then his dad senses flare.

The room is a mess. Peter’s IV bag is tipped and spilled, the sheets are scattered, and papers spilled all across the floor. He frantically searches for Peter, finally spotting him just behind the bed.

Tony quickly crosses the room and stands next to the bedside, only to be met with an unconscious Dr. Cho and a panicking teenager.

“O- okay… Peter why is your doctor unconscious? Are you okay? Was it that stiff lady? I swear I’ll-“

Peter frantically shakes his head, looking as if tears might spill over any second. “No no she just, she came in sooner than I expected and w- I jumped and she got scared and then she fell and hit her head and-”

Tony slowly crouches to Peter’s level and pulls him into a hug, getting him away from Cho’s unconscious body. “It’s okay, it’s okay. It was an accident. Don’t worry buddy. I’ll call another nurse and they can come take care of her. How about we head upstairs, yeah?”

The teen slowly nods. He helps him to his feet and they both walk out, but Tony stops for a moment to let the nurses know of Cho’s predicament. Then they head for the elevator. As soon as they step in, Tony feels awkward. Again… something is off.

He knows Cho. She wouldn’t have just fallen and bumped her head because Peter surprised her a bit. Maybe…

The elevator dings. His kid turns to him, all smiles.

No. No nothing is wrong with his kid. It’s not like Peter hasn’t had weird spells where he acts different. Maybe it’s a spider thing? Or, Odin-be-damned, a teenager thing?

Tony eases into a smile and claps a hand over Peter’s shoulder. “Hey Bambino, let’s make a bet. If you can manage to beat Sam at Mario Kart I’ll let you stay up until 12:30 on New Years, eh?.”

Peter’s eyes light up. “Seriously? I can beat him? And I’m gonna get rewarded for it?”

Tony laughs. “Of course. He dumped glitter on one of my prototypes last week so I’m thinking he needs some payback.”

The two round the corner into the commons room and are met by The Avengers. All of them. Suited up.

Tony squeezes Peter’s shoulder, an uneasy feeling suddenly settling in his stomach. “Guys… mind letting me in on the secret Avengers party?”

Natasha turns first, quickly approaching the two and leading them away from the others. She gives Peter a sweet smile, putting a hand on his unoccupied shoulder. “Peter, kiddo, could you excuse us a second? We’ll just be outside.” The teen’s face droops but he nods.

Once they’re out the door, she sighs. “Tony, I didn’t want to scare him. I already told Friday to soundproof the room.”

“Romanoff that’s a terrible way to start a conversation.”

“We have a situation and… shit, Tony, it’s bad.”

Tony just takes a breath. “Alright. What’s up?”

Natasha looks him dead in the eye. “Tony, we’ve been compromised. There’s someone alien in the tower.”

Tony freezes. “Someone? Nat, you’re sure it’s a someone?”

She gives a quick nod and pulls a manilla folder from under her armpit. “Fury got a call from NYPD when they found an unconscious man and woman in an alleyway. There was blood, which they’re running tests for now, but it was neither of the two victim’s blood. Not a scratch on them. There was also a weird substance on the man and the woman that they ran tests for. It’s something alien. They found a way to track the signature of the foreign entity and well… they tracked the largest amount of the substance here. And it’s moving. They can’t pinpoint exactly where it is but-”

“Shit…”

Natasha blinks, waiting for him to continue. She eyes him and slowly moves her hand closer to her hip. That’s when he decides to eleborate. “No, no shit Nat it’s not me but… dammit I should’ve known something was wrong earlier.”

“Tony what do you-”

Suddenly they hear the clacking of heels. Natasha flips out her electric batons before Tony can blink. He flicks his wrist, activating his emergency nano gauntlet, and aims his hand down the hall. He doesn’t expect to see Dr. Cho round the corner.

Natasha begins to relax her stance a bit, but Tony holds still. “Cho, how’s the head?”

The doctor rolls her eyes but, something is off. She looks panicked, but continues walking towards them. “Tony-”

“Stay back Cho, if that’s who you are.”

The doctor freezes in place as she watches the gauntlet power up. “Wait Tony-”

“Ah ah ah, can it. I’m not fond of aliens in my tower.”

Natasha then catches on. Her form goes rigid by his side as she gets into position. “Tony… how do you know it’s her.”

“She was with Peter earlier, I walked in and she was passed out. Peter said she’d fallen, but that doesn’t seem like Cho, now does it?”

Cho slowly raises her hands just above her shoulders. “Tony, I know you’re stubborn as an ass but would you please just listen to me.”

He glances at the assassin next to him. Natasha seems a bit torn, but eventually she gives a curt nod. He powers down the gauntlet, but keeps it aimed at the woman in front of him. “Alright. Make it quick.”

The doctor lets out the breath she’d been holding in, but quickly recomposes herself. “Look, I know I look bad right now. But please listen to me Tony, and don’t you dare aim that thing at me again.”

He hesitates, but lowers the gauntlet.

Cho eyes both superheroes one last time, closes her eyes and takes another breath. “It’s Peter.”

Tony’s world suddenly goes blank as the puzzle pieces finally click together. The insanely fast healing, the weird color of hhis blood, Cho being unconscious, and all the other weird behavior in the past 48 hours. He whips his head around to look at Natasha, then back to Cho. “Y- You’re sure?”

The doctor nods. “Tony, he knocked me out when I walked in on him. He.. he had black veins Tony. His eyes were black and he was grabbing his head and crying and… Tony please where is he?”

Suddenly the door to the common room slides open and Natasha is gone from his side. Tony quickly moves to follow after her once the sound of fighting floods into the hallway, then is cut off as the door slides shut again. He pauses, “Cho, get out of here and find Happy, he can lock down this floor.”

The billionaire then turns, taps his watch to call his suit and lets the door slide open as he steps into the room with his gauntlet raised. But he swears the world stops as soon as the door closes behind him. 

The Avengers are scattered, all trying to take shots at the attacker in the middle of the room. Peter, the light of his life. His child whose eyes and mouth are leaking black goo. His child who has large, black, spider-like spikes and tentacles protruding from his back. His child who has pulsing black veins and spiked claws on the end of his fingers. His child...

Tony is suddenly brought from his dread filled daze as a chair is hurled at him by one of the black tentacles. He rolls off to the side and happens to land next to Clint. He shuffles behind a turned over couch and sits next to the archer.

Clint doesn’t even look at him, not daring to take his eye off of Peter. “Tony, what the hell is up with your kid and how do we fix him. I have to beat his record in Mario Kart and I can’t do that if he’s a monster.”

Tony doesn’t react to the joke, but instead looks at his kid again. An inhuman shriek comes from Peter’s mouth as black tentacles shoot from all over his body and wrap around him, cocooning him in the slimy black substance. Suddenly, all fire ceases as the tentacles recede back into the cocoon. Tony sinks back behind the couch, taking breaths to try and calm himself as he lifts his watch up to his face. “Friday, darling… where the hell is my suit.”

“Powering up boss. ETA five minutes.”

Tony glances back at the goo cocoon that Peter is trapped in. “Make it three.”

Clint looks away from where Peter is to quickly reload his bow, then he locks eyes with the billionaire. “Tony.”

And Tony understands. He reads Clint’s message perfectly clear. Father to Father. It couldn’t be clearer. “I know. We’ll get him.”

Clint nods, then turns back to the center of the room.

Suddenly, he hears cracking. Like when someone steps on thin ice during the winter. Tony pops his head back over the coach, only to watch as the black goo on his child begins shifting and growing. White patches suddenly appear and form the pattern of Peter’s suit. But it’s not the same. It’s... evil. Filled with sharp lines and curls, not to mention the long demonic tongue that suddenly slides out of the growing jagged mouth where Peter’s face should be.

“Hhhhnghhh… Avengers…”, Tony nearly pukes as he catches a glimpse of Peter’s face before the goo can cover it back up, “we are Venom. You will die.”

Tony let’s his anger (it’s more of a panic but he won’t admit that) get to him. “Give me back my son!”

Pete- er- Venom turns to him with a sadistic smile. The goo suddenly recedes from his face. The alien creature laughs through Peter, who’s eyes and mouth are still completely black. “There is no Peter. There is only Venom.”

Tony’s blood curdles. Fuck Pennywise. This is what will haunt Tony’s dreams for the rest of his life.

But suddenly, the doors fly open. Tony jumps to stand as his suit automatically encases him. Just as the face plate slams shut, the goo floods back over Peter’s face as it leaps for Tony. Tony, without thinking, fires up his gauntlet and aims it at Venom. The monster’s pure white eyes widen, then it shoots a tentacle off into a nearby wall that pulls it away from the blast, but doesn’t save it completely. The repulsor blast grazes it’s arm, causing it to slam into a wall. Venom lets out another inhuman screech as the goo retracts from the area where the blast was. Which gives Tony an idea.

“Clint, use any and all heat or electricity arrows you have. That alien slime ball is afraid of it, but… don’t hurt my kid. Spread the word.”

The archer nods, fires off an arrow (which is quickly knocked out of the air by a flailing tentacle), then skirts around the edges of the room to get to the others. Tony watches as he reaches Steve, then refocuses on his kid.

Venom is standing still, only the tentacles and Spider legs on it’s back are moving. It’s like snakes. They coil just before striking, moving like Cobra’s in a charmer’s trance, and then attack with a fierce drive to kill and protect.

Tony charges up his repulsors and takes one last glance around the room. Steve has his shield at the ready, nodding to the billionaire as he meets his gaze. Clint is next to him and shoots Tony a quick thumbs up. He knows Natasha and Bruce are somewhere together behind a turned over table or the counter. But Bruce hasn’t hulked out, which means she has to be with him. Tony finds Steve once more, then gives him the nod.

Everything happens within seconds. Natasha leaps over the kitchen counter, batons sparking with electricity. Cap and Clint both roll over the couch. The archer drawing back three electric arrows and aiming it at the monster. Cap makes sure to stay behind his shield, knowing what comes next.

Tony blasts himself at Venom, wrapping his arms around the small, lithe, and gooey figure. An animalistic growl comes from Peter’s lips as he tries to shake off his mentor, but it quickly turns into a shriek as as the arrows and batons cut through or scare away the tendrils on Peter’s back. Which means it’s Tony’s turn.

“Friday, all power to the chest and repulsors. Heat ‘er up.”

The suit immediately begins directing all available power into the external heating systems and repulsors. Venom wails and soon enough, Tony can see the nerdy science pun t-shirt that Peter had been wearing. Tony grits his teeth and moves the repulsors anywhere the goo tries to run.

He thinks, for a moment, that it might work.

Then it doesn’t.

The goo suddenly explodes outwards, causing Peter to screech as it shoots out in spikes. Tony is thrown backwards, crashing through the wall and landing in the next room.

Tony blinks away the stars in eyes before pushing himself off the ground. “Dammit, what happened?”

Friday chimes, “Sir, it seems the alien lifeform has formed some sort of symbiosis with Peter’s body. Though the symbiote itself is opposed to heat it used Peter’s own self-preservation instincts and tactics to save itself.”

Tony laughs. “Fri, Peter doesn’t even know the word self-preservation. Are there any other weaknesses that we know about?”

“No sir we-“

Suddenly the lights turn red and the tower siren blares. Tony thinks nothing of it, preparing to ask Friday what she was saying, then he hears Peter screaming. Tony moves to fly back through the hole he’d made in the wall, but pauses.

He’d been expecting the others to be hurt or to still be getting attacked. What he didn’t expect was to see was Peter grasping at his ears while the alien goo spiked away from Peter’s body, almost as if it too hated the noise.

Tony carefully steps back through the hole and glances around the room to check on the others. Once he notes that they’re all okay he turns back to his kid, but before he can move towards him, he’s interrupted by a call from Happy.

He quickly decides that Peter is currently not a threat, so he answers. “Hap, you know I love ya but this isn’t the best time.”

His head of security sighs over the phone. “Tony, I got Cho and everyone else to safety. She told me to tell you that whatever it is that’s inside Peter has a weakness to intense or high pitched sounds. I made sure to activate the sirens to maybe buy you some time.”

Tony nods, forgetting that Happy can’t actually see him. “Oh uh- er- yeah thanks hap. Really saved our asses there. Get a containment team and a medical team ready to get on this floor once I deactivate the lockdown.”

“Got it.”

The call disconnects, and Tony refocuses on his kid.

It hits him. He should have noticed earlier but he was wrapped up in checking on the others and didn’t notice that his kid, at least for the moment, is his kid. Brown doe-eyes and all. But he’s in pain.

Tony quickly looks to Natasha and Clint on the other side of the room as he begins to fire up his repulsors. He points to Natasha then creates sort of of a finger gun to single that they need to move in, then opens his palm and moves it towards the ground to show they need to go slowly. He then points to Clint and then the door and makes a walking motion with his fingers. Both spies nod, Clint sprints out the automatic door while Natasha slowly draws her batons. He gives the final nod and they move in.

Tony hovers towards the center of the room, then lets the jets in his boots power down so he can ease his way next to Peter. Natasha is doing the same on the other side, but all he can focus on is his kid.

Peter’s in pain, which is very obvious to everyone in the room, but Tony know he can’t help yet. He knows that what’s hurting Peter isn’t the giant alien creature creating spike-like figures as it recedes to a small part of Peter’s back. He knows it’s the sirens. He knows how sensitive Peter’s hearing is and by Odin’s Ass if he could he would shut the damn thing off this second. But first, they need to contain the threat.

Tony catches a glimpse of the door opening before Clint and three other people in decontam suits walk into the room. One of the others people, the one holding the vibranium-laced container, step forward cautiously. Tony waves them over behind Peter’s back and let’s them set it down before he and Natasha move in.

It’s grueling, but they each slowly move the heat closer and closer to Peter’s skin until the goo begins to recede from it. It takes nearly 20 minutes, but the goo finally falls off of Peter’s back with a final hiss and lands in the container.

Tony is about to thank Nat, but not before he’s forced to reach out and catch Peter in his arms before his kid smacks his face off the ground. Forgetting about Natasha, he gently takes Peter in his arms. His hands instantly find their way into his hair as he holds his child’s head against his chest.

“Come on bambino, open those bright eyes of yours.”

Peter stays slack, but Tony notes the vitals that Friday’s displaying in the top right of his vision. He smiles, letting the faceplate flip up as he leans in and places a kiss on Peter’s head. 

“It’s alright Pete, I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... psst... you should follow my socials. That’d be cool


End file.
